


The High Road

by Misaowako



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Post-Game, Universe Alteration, Xeno, celibate kankri, set in the dream bubbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaowako/pseuds/Misaowako





	The High Road

Kankri sat cross legged under an oak tree watching his fellow trolls go about their business as he pulled at a loose thread on his sweater. He knew Porrim would have a so called 'field day' if she knew he was picking at the stitching, to this a small smile made its way onto his lips, he snickered at the thought. Oh Porrim, she was so caring yet so cruel, she really was the mothering type. In another life she, like all jade bloods, would have been in the brooding caverns tending to the mother grub and young grubs before their trials.

Kankri wondered to himself why Porrim tended to be involved with concupiscent quadrants rather than the conciliatory ones. She would be a fabulous auspistice as well as a moirail, though Kankri couldn't name anyone off the top of his head who needed a mediator or a pacifier. 

A light breeze rolled through the area and Kankri inhaled deeply and let it out with a sigh. Quadrants. Quadrants. Why was he thinking about them so much? Hadn't he sworn off them a few sweeps ago? Kankri was a man of his word and his words were his safe haven. Besides inappropriate actions and thoughts only dirtied the soul. His body was the temple for his mind, heart, and soul. Kankri shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, he really needed to think about something else.

Just as Kankri finished the thought he heard what sounded like music. Nothing he couldn't easily identify as anything he knew, though it sounded pleasant. Kankri closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the oak tree, soft music and thoughts of quadrants lulled him genteelly to sleep.  
~

 

Kankri woke with a sudden jolt. Feeling dazed he sluggishly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, bringing both hands above his head to stretch as he yawned. Kankri looked around for what could have possibly woken him from his rather unexpected nap. As he looked up his eyes met those of his friend Cronus. 

Kankri wondered for a moment what had brought Cronus out this evening when he noticed the guitar in Cronus' hands. So, he thought to him self, that's where the music must have been coming from. Kankri made a mental note to compliment Cronus on his musical talents, though perhaps when the timing was more convenient. 

Kankri composed himself, fixing his posture and straightening out his hair before parting his lips to speak. "Why hello Cronus, my apologies if I have offended you in any way by sleeping in a public place of recreation. I understand it can be very triggering to those who may have trouble sleeping or those who are triggered by the sight of sleeping..." Kankri trailed off his words not really reaching Cronus' ear fins. Cronus plopped down next to Kankri and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Kan, baby doll, this ain't no place to be sleeping, you hear? there are some trolls out there that aren't quite as decent and honest as your friend Cronus here alright?" Kankri furrowed his brow and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "Cronus as much as I appreciate you as a friend I do believe you are aware of my vows and as such I would like to kindly ask of you to remove your arm from my shoulders as it is making me uncomfortable." He really hoped Cronus didn't take any offense, but if there's anything that Kankri didn't like it was triggers and physical contact. Cronus yanked his arm away and set both his hands in his lap. He chewed nervously on the end of the human cigarette, damn he hadn't meant to "Trigger" Kankri or make him uncomfortable or anything he had just wanted to... well he didn't really know what he had meant to do with that gesture. "Sorry Kan, I know that shit triggers you, I just meant it in sort of a comforting way, yeah? Guess that kind of backfired" Cronus' gaze dropped to his feet and his ear fins drooped. Kankri sighed, "It's alright Cronus, as my friend I know your intentions are not of any harm to anyone, though perhaps we should set aside some time for a serm- I mean lecture about physical contact, where and when it is appropriate, as well as the importance of asking for permission. "


End file.
